The Shadows That Rise And Fall
by crownclown25
Summary: A 15 year old Korean girl named Niwa was left by the orphanage six years ago. One day she meets up with a strange group of men that changed her life(Rated T because I'm playing it by ear)
1. Chapter 1

'Cold' I thought to my self a crisp snowflake fell on my head. The sky started to turn blue as the sun showed its appearance and it was barely 5:30am 'Its getting bright...I have to go back home before the sun is up. I need to hurry'

Meanwhile in the black order...

"Korea?" Allen question.

"That's right." Komui replied." We suspect some kind of innocence in this area due to the large amount of akuma in this area and some rumors"

"Rumors?"

"Yes. For awhile now, the towns folk have been claiming that there is a cursed child living among them and causing strange weather. We really don't know that much about this case but the best we can do is use the information we have and go."

"Roger that".

"Che" Kanda snarled. "What a waste of time. Just get those useless finders to do the information gathering"

"That's not nice Yuu-chan!" Lavi said with enthusiasm." Didn't Komui say that there were a lot of akuma in that area? It wouldn't be safe for normal humans to go out there!"

"Calling me by my first name is the equivalent of having a death wish,BakaUsagi."

"But Yuu-chan!...wait... Don't draw Muge-GAHHHHH!"

Kanda began to chase Lavi around Komui's office. Just another typical day at the Black order.

Allen face palmed his forehead. 'Do I really need to put up with these bakas for another mission?' He thought.

"Well anyway get going." Komui ordered

"Yes sir!" Allen replied. "But first I'm going to fill my stomach up with food!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Korea...

Niwa's POV:

"Just one more shot,and your done with blood testing for the day" Dr Che-U said

As I laid on my back, sharp needles pierced through the scars that I had ever since I was a child. Then I felt them go to my arm one by one. These scars were aways very sensitive.

"Alright you're done" -U said as he started packing up his medical kit.

"Thank you" I said as I started putting on my black top and scarf.

"How much will it cost this time?"

"Just bring me 3 bottles of booze next time just as always" He replied.

I started putting on my black pants ,red jacket, and my mask, and heading out the door.

He is so nice to me,he could almost be my father. Then bad memories came back of 2 two bodies covered in blood on the floor with a strange creature next to them, staring me dead in the eye. No! I can't think of that now! I can't be weak! I started running through the town to get to my job. My black silky hair started bouncing as I ran. The last thing that needs to happen is to be late to work. As a underground messenger, legal or not, I need to know who I'm dealing with. If not then blood will start to spill.

As I walked down a path of secret stairs to the base spiders and cobwebs were scattered though out the hallway. Disgusting. What a filthy mess as aways. I open up the door two muscular men stood before me. One man was pale withe and wore a leather coat with multiple pockets. The other guy was wearing no shirt with chain on his pants. I started putting on my poker face. Business is starting.

"Yo kid" The man said with the leather pockets.

"Ehh?" I responded.

"Deliver this letter to a man across town." He gave me a large brown envelope with unknown papers in it."Got it? I give you 214,966 Won ( 200$) for doing this shit"

I nodded my head then ran out the door for the job. I always need the money so I take any delivery someone requests. But as I was running, I smelled the aroma of unsalted pork roasting along a grill from the Korean BBQ restaurant across the street. My stomach started grumbling. It wouldn't hurt to get a snack! I dashed across the street and started ordering a full corse meal. A snack huh?

Then something strange caught my eye. The booth behind me were three people wearing black and red uniforms. One of them was a girl wearing one single black pony tail down to his back,carrying a sword. Is she even a girl? She was completely flat chested but some girls are just unlucky in that case. Yea I'm pretty sure she a girl. Another one of then had reddish hair held up with a bandana, with an eyepatch on the left side of his face. And the third one had white short hair with a strange scar on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Third person POV:

For the past 5 minutes, Allen has been staring at the black haired girl in the booth in front of them.

"Oi Allen" Lavi said.

"Hm? Oh I was just thinking" 'what's weird about this girl?' Allen thought.' She isn't a akuma though she seems somewhat shady.'

"Here's your food" a waitress presents trays and trays of Korean BBQ. Most of them were for Allen.

" Wow thanks!" Allen grabbed his silver wear and napkin and started choking down.

"Your appetite will never change..." Lavi said as he stated at his food.

"And your food is right here!" The waitress yelled at the black haired

Allen's right eye awoken showing the waitress as an akuma.

"Die!" The waitress started shooting at the little girl as she tried to run

"Innocence activate!" All three of the boys said as they defeated the level two akuma with one hit all together and an explosion.

" Where's the girl" Allen shouted. But as the smoke cleared the girl that they assumed was an exorcist... disappeared.

I know it was horrible but let me just try to get to the next chapter. This chapter was hard to write. Please no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT:

THANK YOU Forgotten64 FOR REVIEWING MY FIRST FAN FICTION! IT MEANS A LOT!

—  
"Where did she go?!" Allen question.  
"That's not important," kanda said "we need more information about her before we can find her. There's no point in looking for a person we have no clue where they are, Baka Moyashi!"  
"It's Allen, BaKanda!"  
"Why are you two always fighting?" Lavi questions, having a tear drop go down his head

Niwa's POV:

'Dammit what the hell was that thing?!' I thought as I ran from the scene.' Why is my whole life just so abnormal?! I was born, raised and lived an abnormal life!'

I kept running until I saw my house. Then, my skin started to burn. The sun was up and it was already 6:30 in the morning. My sensitive skin was so hot that steam started rising from the pores of my flesh. 'I need to hurry and get to my house!' I thought to my self. I started running into the wooden cabin that has was located in a big filed.

—  
3rd Person POV  
Meanwhile, in the city...

"Have you seen a girl with black hair, black eyes and about 167 cm" Allen asked the man that worked at a ramen shop.  
The man frowned and looked away."No I haven't seen anyone like that at all," and started running in the opposite direction.  
" Dammit!" Kanda cursed. " this is the tenth person we've asked today and we are still getting the same results. The next time I will force the information out of them! They obviously know about that girl!" Kanda then started running into the next closest bar.  
"Kanda wait!" Allen yelled.

Kanda entered a herbal tea shop where a young lady was at the register doing her job.  
"Welcome to Jin's tea shop how may I help yo-" she paused as she was staring at the Japanese male with a katana pointed at her.  
" A girl. About 167 cm tall. Black hair. Black eyes and cursed. Information. Now." Kanda demanded  
"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about I-I," the lady started to panic as her life was supposedly on the line because of this information.

"Kanda!" A white haired boy ran into the shop followed by a redhead older boy.  
"Yu what do you think you're doing pointing a weapon at an innocent lady!?" Lavi said.  
"Call me by my first name again and I'll will slice you up!"  
" Umm ma'am," Allen said to the lady." Sorry if he caused you any trouble. We are from the Black Order looking for a girl that could help us. Do you know her? Any information will be helpful."  
"The..Black Order?" The lady questioned. "Then I guess I can tell you the small amount of information I know. There is a girl name Niwa that lives in the filed north of here in the fields. She wasn't able to be in the sun because her skin was sensitive. We thought she was normal at first but then, when there was a full moon a few months ago, some citizens said that they saw her kill 12 people that night. That is all I can say for now."  
" thanks for the info miss! Lavi said as they started heading north.


	5. Chapter 5

Niwa's POV

I ran into the wooden house to get protection from the sunlight. My skin was turning black and the black source was from my scars. I never knew why my skin is like this at all. I was always considered "different" and very few people liked me. I will never understand why I was born like this.

After my body cooled off I took a cold bath to soothe my skin and I stayed in for the rest of the day reading. I wasn't going to chance the fact that I ran into a weird-ass looking monster today so it was better safe than sorry. But I didn't mind. I was always surrounded by books when I was little. They were my real friends...

Friends...what are they?

Hours pasted and it was already 8:05 pm. Whenever I go outside at night my skin feel ok so at night I like to look at the stars.

Then.. I heard two knocks on my door. As I opened up the door the same three people I saw at the restaurant were standing on my door step.

_  
ME: I'm sorry that I wasn't able to upload the chapters! I had to study for a big tes-

KANDA: No. You thought the story was crap but a week later once you saw the the reviews it made you happy.

ME: *blush* No I didn't! Anyways if you are wondering why the chapters are so short, it's because I know some people don't like to read something if it's not broken down. Also I'm typing this on my iPad so it takes a while do do this. Anyway thanks for reading and I don't own DGM!


	6. Chapter 6

Niwa's POV

"Hello!" The white haired boy said. "My name is Allen Walker! And the other two people are Kanda and Lavi.

"Umm...hello?" My name is Niwa. What brings you here today?"

"We heard rumors about you from the towns folk. Would you like to tell us about them?" Lavi said

"No." I said and slammed the door in front of Allen's face. Why in the world would they just show up and ask me about my life!? Who the hell does that!?

Suddenly I heard a bang on my door. The black haired girl who's name was supposed to be Kanda kicked my door down.

"Kanda! Why did you break the door down?!" Allen said

"We came here for answers, now give a strait answer: are the stories in the town true? Did you really kill 12 people a few months ago?

And then there was a long silence. I didn't know how to respond to that question. How do I know that I can trust them. For all I know they could be assassins out for me. I mean I am apart of the underground messaging system.

"Did you or did you not?!" Kanda yelled as she grabbed my shirt pulling me up to my face showing parts of my scars.

"Those marks.." Lavi said . " how long did you have them for?"

"Sorry for my friends Niwa,"Allen said. "But can you please tell us the information? We need this information for umm...our organization."

Organizations huh? So they ARE trying to kill me.

"I cannot tell you any of the information I have." I yelled. "Now leave!"

Thump! I felt something hit my head really hard then my body hit the floor. What just happened? Was I hit by Kanda? My eye site was vanishing slowly.. What's going on...

"Kanda! Why the hell did you do-..."

"I see scars on her waste that go to her back. She's an exorcist al-..."

"Lets at least carry her back to the inn then we-..."

* * *

ME: I'm sorry if the end of the chapter was confusing. It was hard to write.

ALLEN: I think it was ok * eats dango*

ME: WHY ARE YOU EATING MY FOOD?!


	7. Chapter 7

3 hours later in Niwa's POV

"...We should let her rest first. Kanda this is all your fault!

"..Che."

"Look she's waking up."

"Are you ok?!" The white haired said.

As I was regaining my eye site , I saw that I was in a wooden room laying on a small bed. My head was throbbing. Why..? What..?

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Im so sorry about what happened." Allen said. "You see...umm..."

"Yu knocked you out," Lavi said to me.

After he said that, my eyes quickly glared at the girl that was standing in the corner. The girl then returned the glare.

"Che. You were acting like a bitch so I put you to sleep"

"Really!? So you come to my house, ask me questions that's none of your business , knock me out and call me a bitch?! Come here you-"

As soon as I got up ready to chase Kanda but my weak body wasn't having any of it. As I was collapsing, Lavi caught me.

"You need to rest," Lavi said as he held on to my head, making sure that I wouldn't hurt my head anymore."You have a concussion and the last thing we want is for it to get worse."

Lavi picked me up and carried me back to the bed. I wasn't going to even bother trying to fight him off because I was too exhausted.

"Now, let's begin." Lavi said. "First off we are a part of an organization called the Black Order. This organization is filled with exorcists that hunt akuma made by the Earl. We will explain more of this late but to put it short; you are a accommodator of innocence which makes you an exorcist."

"...And?" I questioned.

"And we will take you with us to the Black Order."

"Why in the world should I trust you!?" I yelled. "You just knock me out and question about my personal life! I'm not going! I have better things to do!"

"If you refuse then we will have to take you by force." Kanda said. "Which I really don't care either way. I'm just here to do my job, and I will get my job done. I'm not here to babysit a child.

Maybe it's best to just say ok for now. I mean I can always figure out a way to leave once I get there. I've been In harder situations so leaving this so called "Black Order" shouldn't be so hard. Just try to fake it for now until I regain my strength. Then I can break out.

"Fine I'll join. But I still don't trust you guys."I said

"That's fine." Allen said. " however lets rest before we leave to go back. We can take showers and spend the night here.


	8. Chapter 8

STILL NIWA'S POV

* * *

"I'll go in first" Kanda said as she threw her yowl across her neck, walking towards the bathroom and slamming the door.  
"Don't worry 'bout Kanda," Lavi said. "Kanda's always like that. Now just lay your head and rest. Allen and I will go get some food for dinner." Lavi laid my back down on the pillow as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_  
Niwa's dreams

"Hey Niwa," a whisper called out. "It's me. Why did you kill me? Why did you kill your own ...? It hurts..."

'What's that noise?' I thought. 'Who is that? Where am I? Why is it so dark?'

"Why?... WHY!" The voice yelled as a black thick shadow ran below my feet. The shadow slithered up my legs to my torso and then to my neck.

"Stop!" I yelled as the shadow started to strangle me. I felt my feet sinking into the darkness.

"WHATS WRONG?" The voice said. "AFRAID OF THE DARK. ARENT YOU ALREADY BEGINNING TO CORRUPT?!"

My head was the only thing by now that was exposed as I was sinking and barely gasping for air.

"SOMEONE!" I yelled "ANYone!..Help...please...pleas-.."

I opened my eyes once more staring at the ceiling that was once more made of wood. 'It was just a dream' I thought. I looked around for Allen and Lavi. It appears that they are still gone. I better take a shower though.

As I got up my head felt better than before. I slowly walked to the bathroom then relishing that the door was cracked open.'Kanda must have left already.' I thought. I opened the door to go inside.

Then...I saw something I wish I hadn't seen. Kanda was completely naked drying off all of the water...and ...his manhood.

Apparently SHE is really a HE

* * *

:**ME: I had WAY too much fun at the end!**

**Kanda:*Glares* WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**ME: O.O *Walks away***


End file.
